


Crazy In Love

by ohmyheartsbeentried



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, brief Finn Hudson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyheartsbeentried/pseuds/ohmyheartsbeentried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine fluffy one-shot in which not much studying gets done - at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for [Alie](http://castiels-dean.tumblr.com/)

Kurt Hummel was concentrated hard on his eighth page of U.S. History notes. He had to finish studying in order to be ready for his quiz tomorrow, but he could not – for the life of him – keep his eyes open. 

He was stretched out on his bed with Blaine lying beside him facing the other way – Kurt’s idea so that they wouldn’t get distracted. 

They had been at it for four hours straight and he was ready to drop dead – until he felt a warm breath on his exposed ankle. 

“Kuuuuurt, you can’t fall asleeeeep…” Blaine sang and he could hear the smile in his voice. The bed shifted as Blaine rolled over and grabbed Kurt’s legs, snuggling them close. 

Kurt dropped his head into his notes and laughed, “Well, I can’t very well do that with my feet in a straight jacket, now can I?”

The bed suddenly lurched and he felt Blaine’s full weight on top of him as a warm breath whispered in his ear, “This is a proper straight jacket.” He felt warm hands snake underneath him and hold him tight.

As much as Kurt loved Blaine wrapped around him, his history notes pressing into his cheek was not comfortable. He rolled them onto their side, “Much better.” 

Blaine’s chuckle reverberated down Kurt’s back and he held him closer. He pressed light kisses to the back of Kurt’s neck and whispered, “I’ll always be your straight jacket.” 

“Are you calling me crazy, Blaine Anderson?” 

Blaine gasped as he flipped Kurt easily onto his back and gave him the most hurt look, “I would never!” And then he kissed him full on the mouth and Kurt could feel his smile. 

“Well,” Kurt said while brushing his fingers through Blaine’s unruly curls, “I wouldn’t mind being crazy if that means I get to keep this stunningly beautiful straight jacket wrapped around me.” He gave Blaine a sly smile, which he returned. 

“I think I can manage that,” he said rubbing Kurt’s side. “But,” Blaine’s smile turned into a look of faux concern, “if I may ask, how you got here?”

“Oh, well it’s a great story,” Kurt said propping his head up on his hand while Blaine rested his head on Kurt’s stomach. “I met this boy on a staircase. Great hair, beautiful eyes, and the most stunning voice – he was quite the charmer.” Blaine’s eyes crinkled at the sides as he smiled and Kurt tangled his fingers in the curls at the base of Blaine’s neck affectionately.  
“I had never met a boy like him – so open-hearted and true. I fell hard,” he said as he gave Blaine a face, which was returned with a poke in the side. “They said I was crazy in love.”

Blaine’s eyebrows arched for a moment before settling down as his face eased into the most genuine smile. He leaned forward and took Kurt’s face in both his hands before giving him a passionate kiss that left them both breathing a little heavier. Blaine touched their foreheads together for a moment before settling back on his side and holding out his arms for Kurt to slide into. 

With Blaine pressed up against him, Kurt felt safe and warm and ever so ready for sleep. He felt like he could get used to sleeping with Blaine’s warm body next to him for the rest of his life. 

Kurt felt Blaine’s warm breath on his neck bring him back from the brink of sleep, “Do you think you’ll ever get over him?” 

Kurt laced his fingers with Blaine’s over his stomach and whispered, “N


End file.
